


Molten Chocolate

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week NSFW [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: It's the first time Alastor's coming over to his apartment, but Valentino has some unexpected baggage to unpack.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868941
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Molten Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Hurt/Comfort

"Comin'!"

The chime of his front door stopped him from rearranging the snacks for the dozenth time. His body was overflowing with nerves, pre-date jitters making him antsy to get everything just right. On his way to the entry, he paused at a mirror, checking to make sure his sunshine golden dreads were still in order.

When he got to the entrance of his apartment, he took a single steadying inhale, then opened the door as quick as ripping off a bandage. "Welcome!  _ Mi casa es su casa _ ."

He was certain his eyes had popped out a fraction, but really, who could blame him. The man in front of him had traded in the crisp and professional attire of a café owner, for a tighter and slightly revealing number. Long, slender legs were hugged by black denim. A satin and flowy button up in bordeaux had its first few fastens undone to let him peek at the smooth honey chest underneath.

"Like what you see,  _ mon plaisir quotidien _ ?" The sultry gaze he received should've been illegal, his pulse quickening.

"Fuck Alastor...I ain't sayin' ya don't usually look good, but...ya really know how to make a guy feel special."

"Well, I don't come over to just  _ anyone's _ apartment to 'chill', now do I~?"

His tongue felt abnormally large all of a sudden, like he might accidentally choke on it. "No no, at least I really hope not."

A slim-fingered hand came up to play with his tee shirt collar. "Aren't you going to show me in?" The teasing edge to his tone sent a flurry of moths off in his stomach.

Stepping to the side, he let the beauty into his apartment. Alastor casually glanced around on his way to the living room, before turning to look over his shoulder, smirk painting his lips a shade of mirth.

"You know, I've never been in a college senior's place. Let alone any college students'. I was under the impression it would be messier."

Leaning against the wall a moment, he couldn't hold back the low chuckle that escaped, "I prefer to keep my filth contained to other aspects of my life, baby."

His play-on-words didn't go unnoticed, the gentleman's gaze flicking downwards before he turned to make himself comfortable on the couch.

He felt giddy, but didn't want to jump into things too fast, instead moving towards the kitchen. "Pick ya poison, sweetness"

"Water will do. I have to keep hydrated, just in case I have a sudden need to  _ exert _ myself."

Fuck, lord almighty. This man was going to be the death of him or the cause of an erection lasting longer than four hours. Either way, he was going out with one happily weeping hardon.

Grabbing two glasses and the pitcher of chilled liquid from the fridge, he made his way back to the living room. He was greeted with an empty couch, the sight making his eyes wander to find his guest. It only took a second to spot Alastor across the room, leaning forward to peer at-oh no.

"I uh...sorry, I thought I got rid of them all." Setting down the glasses, he strolled a little hastier than needed to lay the picture frame face down.

"Do not apologise. You look happy there."

"I was...but I guess that wasn't enough for him."

The warm palm that slid into his free hand startled him from the funk creeping into his heart, Alastor watching him carefully. With a gentle tug, he was pulled to the couch and guided to sit beside his new flame.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ya...ya sure?"

Tilted head, a softly amused smile. "I am quite certain,  _ mon chéri _ ."

The dizzy spin in his head became a little less turbulent, the reassurance grounding him to the now instead of the past. Breathing deep through his nose, he readied himself to unpack things.

"It wasn't like it was a long relationship. I mean, fuck, a year? But...he was my first serious one."

Eyes flitting to Alastor's calm and attentive expression helped him keep going, to push past the ache blooming.

"We uh...actually met on my 21st birthday. Believe it or not, the fucker owns this club the next city over, Watts & Volts. I ain't usually into electro and house, but it was my big night out, and Pentaburg doesn't have the nightlife that Gram City does."

A frown tugged at his lips as memories came in bursts.

"Everythin' was awesome...until the last month. Then outta nowhere he ghosted me for like a week. When he finally contacted me, he said he'd run into his ex and was just tryna sort himself back out. Big fuckin' lie that turned out to be."

Alastor's curiosity must've been piqued, because he scooted closer, their thighs aligning.

"He'd constantly bring him up, sometimes even to compare me to him. How he was a fuckin' sight for sore eyes, a real charmer with a silver tongue. The kicker? Bastard always referred to him as Alli, which in case ya wonderin',  _ isn't _ his name. It's short for Alligator. This stupid fuckin'  _ pet name _ he had for the dude."

Tears started to spring up, anger and adrenaline racing through his veins. Alastor's eyes were wide with a mix of unreadable emotions, obviously affected by the venom-laced recounting. He needed to stop the word vomit, before he scared away his chances at a better future, but it tumbled from his mouth faster than he could think.

"I was gettin' ready to pull the plug my damn self, but he beat me to it. Went over for what I thought was a movie night, only to find every fuckin' thing I had at his place, all packed up by the front door. I wanted to scream at him, break somethin', anythin'.  _ 'Sorry it's come to this. But I don't think I can date you when I still want him.' _ "

When he felt the first hint of wetness release, he covered his eyes in a rush. He didn't want Alastor to see him like this, not this soon.

"Valentino…"

Those thin arms were suddenly around him, pulling him closer to their owner. Despite their size, the care they radiated through their grasp felt enough. Steadily, his insides settled, then came back together to keep him from falling apart. He shifted, wrapping Alastor up with no trouble, practically dragging him onto his lap in his desperation to have him closer.

The giggle that it garnered only served as fuel to the hungry embers still in his center. "He was, nay  _ is _ , an absolute buffoon to hurt someone so amazing. But, if you don't mind me saying...I am lucky he is so stupid."

Pausing, he looked at the beauty on his lap, honey cheeks flushed red, breathing noticeably laboured. Alastor wanted him, even after hearing him spew his guts,  _ despite _ that. 

The last strands of restraint snapped like lightning in him.

Tugging the chocolate-eyed man down, he claimed him with a kiss, wondering if he tasted even half as delicious as he looked. Eager tongue pressed into a willing mouth, coaxing a sweet symphony of moans from his partner. Two hands didn't feel nearly enough as he roamed under the satin fabric to caress hot flesh.

Alastor didn't remain passive for long, the lips that spoke French with such finesse growing voracious for more than he gave. He eased down his lap fluidly to settle between his legs on the floor. The molten intensity in his gaze stirred his insides up hot like magma, hands sliding dangerously close to his pitched arousal.

"Please…?"

Who was he to deny such a request? Especially when it came from someone so ethereal. A god hidden away in a coffee shop, rather than a temple.

The way those fingers made quick work of his pants made him throb, slender digits holding his length like something sacred.

"I had a terribly wicked thought...if you were interested."

Now it was his turn to be curious, staring down at the siren that stroked him in his delicate grasp.

With a swipe of his tongue, Alastor traced his leaking head. "Take a picture of me. Like this. Show him just how replaceable he is."

His breath caught harshly, shock and desire mixing into a dangerously potent cocktail of need.

"Ya...ya don't mind ya face bein' in the pic?"

The lithe incubus disguised as his date only shook his head, his eyes heady with something sinful as he wrapped his lips around and suckled. He thought he'd break his phone, his grip tight on the device as he scrambled to complete the objective.

When he saw the  _ send successful _ show up on his screen, a whole new rush of blood travelled south. His pants were bordering on hyperventilation, head spinning with the risk he was taking. 

No way would Vic see it anytime soon. He was busy about this time of night, doing paperwork or perusing his venue. Yet when his phone lit back up, what appeared was not a text, but an incoming call.

"Fuck!" Panic worked its way in his already hammering heart. He wasn't sure what to do, until that gentle touch nudged his hand, asking for his cell.

Confusion crawled across his thoughts, but he relented with minimal resistance.

Alastor stared up at him, a daring fire to his eyes as he answered the call with no hesitation, releasing his cock from his mouth for a moment.

  
"Lose his number, Victor. And if you speak about me with that vile tongue again, I  _ will _ make you regret it."


End file.
